Amistad entrelazada
by RanmaSa0tome
Summary: Goku se siente solo cuando su mejor amigo, Vegeta, murio. Vegeta en el otro mundo se da cuenta que nadie se acuerda de el, excepto Goku. De una pequeña admiración nació la amistad, y de la amistad nació el amor... luego de separarse de sus esposas, tienen un pequeño deseo entre los dos. ADVERTENCIA: shonen-ai G/V, pero sin lemon
1. Extrañando a un amigo

**Cathy: Que raro es verme en un fic yaoi, o mas bien shonen-ai, cuando soy fan del BulmaxVegeta y GokuxChichi... pero no resistí mas T-T**

**Ranma: Y por eso mi historia tiene que esperar al viernes...**

**Akane: ¿O-O es que te gusta esa historia?**

**Ranma: Etto... n.n''**

**Goku: ¿Por que esta habitación tiene estrictamente prohibido que entre alguien de nosotros? (Dragon Ball)**

**Yugi: Por nada n.n'' igual que en aquella no podemos entrar ni yo ni yami, en aquella no pueden entrar los de Inuyasha... pero Ranma y Akane pueden entrar en todas u.u**

**Cathy: Es que los amo n.n**

**Kagome: Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama... pero... *trata de leer la letra de Cathy* pero mi mente ociosa quiso hacer situaciones comprometedoras... *Se sonroja* en el shonen-ai *se pone a sudar* inclusive que...**

**Cathy: Suficienteeeee . no mas spolieeers, ese era el borrador T-T ¿por que leíste ese? T-T**

**Inuyasha: Que problema... empezemos ya**

**Vegeta: *golpeando la puerta* ¡déjenme entrar insectos!**

**Cathy: ¡Te dejare entrar cuando venzas a Goku!**

**Vegeta: T-T**

**Cathy: Que problema *facepalm* _quiero aclarar que esto es antes de Dragon Ball GT, aunque me guste esa saga no la incluyo ya que no quiero XD y otra cosa, es antes del ultimo Tenkaichi Budokai, y antes de que revivan a Vegeta *-*_**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

—hola —: acciones del personaje

* * *

Pasaron unos meses después de la batalla contra Majin Boo, todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, bueno casi todo. Tras la muerte de Vegeta, Goku se había sentido un poco solo, ya que no tenia nadie con quien hablar, por que Krillin había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, junto con numero 18 y su hija Marron. Y también por los maltratos que recibía de parte de Chichi, por lo que se sentía un poco traicionado; ya que era su esposa, pero a la vez su mejor amiga. Pocas veces Kaio-sama le permitía conversar con Vegeta en el otro mundo, pero era tan poco que no satisfacía su soledad.

Bulma había superado un poco la partida de Vegeta, pero se sentía consolada ya que no estaba sola, la acompañaba su hijo Trunks que tenía 8 años. Para todos los guerreros Z había sido difícil la partida de alguien de su equipo, aunque a nadie le agradaba demasiado Vegeta. Pero con Goku diferente...

—¡Goku! —grito Chichi

—¿Que necesitas Chi? —le respondió Goku desde la sala de su casa en la montaña Paoz

—¿Sabes donde esta Gohan? —le pregunto un poco mas calmada

—Esta afuera entrenando con Goten, ¿quieres que vaya por ellos?

—No, solo preguntaba...

—Creo que iré a entrenar con ellos —tras decir esto, puso sus dedos en su frente e hizo la teletransportacion donde se encontraban Gohan y Goten

Gohan y Goten no se encontraban entrenando, mas bien estaban conversando... ya que últimamente sus padres peleaban muy seguido, mas bien su madre peleaba con el por no conseguir un empleo y su padre simplemente aceptaba los sermones como un niño pequeño.

—¿Cuando va a venir Videl, hermano? —le pregunto

—¿Videl? Creo que no vendrá aquí, ya termino el entrenamiento para volar así que creo que ya no vendrá... —dijo un poco nervioso y asustado

—Hola chicos —les dijo Goku con su carismática sonrisa —¿quieren entrenar un poco mas?

—Si papa —le dijo Goten como Goku cuando era pequeño

Se pusieron en guardia y Goten empezó atacando a su padre

* * *

Corporación Capsula:

Bulma ya no pasaba todo el día en su laboratorio como antes, solo eran inventos pasajeros y cosa por el estilo. Pero por primera vez se encontraba jugando con su pequeño hijo, Trunks, que al parecer no le desagradaba mucho la idea de jugar con su madre.

* * *

En el otro mundo:

Vegeta observaba desde el infierno como todos se divertían y gozaban, sin preocuparse o pensar en el. Eso lo lleno de mucha rabia ya que, a pesar de lo que los demás dijeran, el si amaba a Bulma con todo su corazón, y quería muchísimo a su hijo Trunks. Pero luego de ver como habían superado su perdida, sintió que ya nadie mas en ese mundo lo extrañaría o si quiera pensaría en el, excepto una persona...

Su rival, un chico de cabellos alborotados de nombre Son Goku, pero su verdadero nombre era Kakarotto y siempre se esmeraría por llamarlo así. Sentía un profundo agradecimiento por el, por haberlo salvado muchas veces, y por ser la única persona que se acordara de el en momentos como así. Podría decirse que era, su único amigo, o mas bien, su mejor amigo.

Poco a poco ese pequeño sentimiento de agradecimiento y de amistad se iba transformando en otra cosa, solo que el orgulloso príncipe no lo aceptaría ¡nunca!, era de Kakarotto de quien se había enamorado. E iba a ser fácil que lo llegara a aceptar.

* * *

Algo milagroso sucedió; a los ojos de Goten, Gohan y Chichi.

—¡Buenos días Chi! ¡Genial! ya esta la comida —dijo sentándose en la mesa y devorando las grandes cantidades de comida que había ahí dejando a su familia impresionados, no por la forma en la que comía... eso era típico... sino por algo más.

—G-Goku —dijo un poco atónita Chi-Chi

—¿Qhes paca cui? —dijo con la boca llena

—¡Papa! —le replico Gohan al ver hablar a su padre como lo hacía Goten

—Hefmano, o re guits a pa —le dijo Goten con la boca llena también

—¡Goten! —le dijo esta vez Chi-Chi a su hijo menor

Goku y Goten se voltearon a ver, para luego tragar sus alimentos

—¿Que pasa Chi? —pregunto de nuevo Goku

—Es que... Goku...

—P-Papa... asi que no era mentira... —murmuro Gohan

—¿Pero que cosa? — volvió a preguntar el confundido sayajin

—¡Papa! ¡Tienes cola! —grito muy emocionado Goten

—¿Que...e? —se impresiono mucho lo que su hijo menor había dicho, así que cuidadosamente volteó para encontrarse a sus espaldas, como se movía su pequeña colita que desde niño no había visto —¡Mi colita! —dijo muy emocionado

Gohan y Chi-Chi estaban impresionados al ver la cola de Goku. Chi-Chi no se la había visto desde que eran niños, pero algo que a ella no le importaba mucho; Por otro lado, Gohan estaba mas impresionado que su madre, siempre había escuchado a su padre decirle que el tubo una cola cuando era un niño, pero a decir verdad no lo había imaginado nunca con ella.

Goku estaba feliz de tener a su colita de vuelta, ya podría contarle a... es cierto... el estaba muerto. Goku puso una cara triste al recordar que su amigo estaba muerto y no podría contarle. Goten estaba muy feliz jugando con la cola de su padre, pero Goku desde niño no había tenido su cola, por lo cual también había perdido el entrenamiento que tubo, así que cuando Goten se agarro de ella, perdió todas sus fuerzas.

Chi-Chi y Gohan ayudaron a Goku poniéndose de nuevo de pie, y decirle a Goten que no podía hacer eso ya que cosas como esas pasaban.

* * *

Mas tarde, Goku estaba recostado en un árbol pensando sobre algunas cosas que lo inquietaban, mientras su cola se revoloteaba.

—_¿Por que mi cola abra vuelto? recuerdo que Kami-sama me la había cortado y me dijo que ya nunca me volvería a crecer... pero aun así estoy preocupado ¡me creció de nuevo! ¿Sera algo que a los sayajin les pase? ¿Que no se pueda evitar el crecimiento de la cola por mas que lo evites?_

En una situación normal, Goku le preguntaría a Vegeta al respecto... pero para desdicha de el, estaba muerto.

—Vegeta ya murió una vez... pero revivió gracias a las esferas del dragón... —dijo recostando su cabeza contra el árbol —pero... fue en Namekusein, y lo revivimos con las esferas del dragón... ¡un minuto! lo revivimos allá, ¡así que lo puedo revivir con nuestras esferas del dragón!

Goku estaba decidido a revivir a su mejor amigo, a pesar de que muchos dijeran que era Krillin, para Goku era Vegeta.

Aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que no era admiración lo que sentía por Vegeta, ni una simple amistad... Más bien, ¡Se había enamorado de Vegeta! pero... el ya tenía esposa... y dos hijos... trataría de olvidar esos sentimientos y ayudar a su amigo a volver a la vida. Ya que el también tenía una esposa, y un hijo.

—¡Nube voladora! —grito, haciendo que enseguida viniera una pequeña nubecita amarilla enfrente de el —hace tiempo que no volamos juntos, amiga —le dijo Goku a su nube, ya que el tener su cola le hizo recordar cuando era un niño y iba a todas partes con ella. Saltó encima y se puso en camino a Corporación Capsula, para pedirle a Bulma el radar del dragón

—¡Bulma! —grito Goku bajándose de la nube voladora

—¡Hola Goku! —dijo alegremente la peli-azul, Goku solo le dedico una sonrisa

—Bulma... ¿me prestarías el radar del dragón?

—¿Para que Goku? ¿tienes algún deseo?

—Si, algo un tanto personal —dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

—Vamos, entra... para que me ayudes a buscarlo

Goku siguió a Bulma por la su gran casa... hace tiempo que no entraba ahí por lo cual solo siguio a Bulma. Bulma por otro lado trataba de recordar donde había dejado el radar del dragón... sin notar cierto ''detalle'' nuevo en Goku

Después de aproximadamente 5 minutos de buscar en los cajones de Bulma, lo encontraron al fondo de un cajón lleno de recuerdos de ella con Vegeta. Goku no quiso ser tan 'obvio' en sus sentimientos, por lo que simplemente se limito a poner atención al radar del dragón.

— Aquí tienes Goku —le dijo Bulma dándole el radar del dragón

—Muchas gracias Bulma —y se fue corriendo dandole la espalda a Bulma, haciendo que ella por fin notase su nueva caracteristica

—Así que a Goku le volvió a crecer la cola...

Goku volvio a llamar a la nube voladora, esta no tardo en llegar. Mientras la nube volaba el revisaba el radar para ver si estaba cerca de su objetivo.

Para su suerte, todas las esferas estaban ocultas en la tierra y no en manos de personas poderosas... pero no era problema para nuestro héroe, aunque al no le gustaba matar a nadie solo para conseguir las esferas del dragón.

* * *

Ya cuando tubo las 7 esferas del dragón, se fue al lugar donde tubo su primer encuentro con Vegeta, cuando Gohan tenia 5 años

—Sal de ahí Dragón —grito ante las esferas

De repente el cielo se oscureció, al igual que una tormenta se escucharon rayos y mientras caían al suelo. De las esferas salio un rayo de luz que subió hasta el cielo para luego mostrarse en su verdadera forma, el dragón Sheng Long.

—Oh, isa que eres tu Goku... dime tu deseo

—Deseo que revivas a Vegeta

—Eso es fácil de conceder —y sus ojos se iluminaron sacando rayos, para que luego... una figura saliera de la tierra de un portal que se abrió en el infierno, dejando salir al príncipe de los sayajin.

—Su deseo se ha cumplido —y seguido de esto las esferas se elevaron y separaron, faltaría un año para volverlas a usar.

El encuentro de ambos sayajines fue muy corto, parecian mas conocidos que los amigos que eran

—Kakarotto... —dijo Vegeta con su típico tono de orgullo

—Hola Vegeta —dijo agitando su cola mientras saludaba a su amigo con su inigualable carisma

—¿Tienes cola otra vez? —le dijo de cierto modo impresionado pero aun así, orgulloso

—Eh si —dijo tomándola para mostrarla —Aunque incomoda un poco tenerla revolotiando por ahí

—Pues, deberías atarela en cintura —dijo acercándose a su amigo, tomando su cola para ponérsela en la posición de la que le hablaba — así

—Eh... gracias... Vegeta

* * *

**Cathy: jiji =w= ¿que tal el primer cap de mi shonen-ai? aclaro que no recuerdo bien como revivieron a Vegeta por segunda vez... por si quieren resolverme esa duda**

**Ranma: Ahora esperen al viernes para que vean mi historia**

**Cathy: Aqui esta Ranma haciendole publicidad a mis demás historia... uj**

**Inuyasha: Aqui no le vi nada de shonen-ai**

**Cathy: Es por que es el inicio! Carajo... ademas... ¡NO IMPORTA POR QUE MAS ADELANTE SE DESARROLLARA!**

**Kagome: ¿Y por que a Goku le salio la cola de nuevo?**

**Cathy: Por una razón... que explicare más adelante... aún así... hasta el siguiente caaap, dejen reviews n.n**


	2. ¿Acaso lo admitiré?

**Cathy: Eh aqui... ¡el segundo capitulo!**

**Ranma e Inuyasha: *tocando los tambores***

**Kagome: ****_que exagerados_**

**Cathy: Decreto que... esta historia se continuara, oficialmente...**

**Todos (excepto Dragon Ball): *aplaudiendo* bravo bravo**

**Cathy: Gracias ^^ Antes que nada... quiero saber...**

**Aileen: *le pisa la cola a Cathy***

**Cathy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**Aillen: lo siento *cara maléfica***

**Cathy: Mami :'( como les iba diciendo *sacando lagrimas* q-q-q-quería saber...**

**Aileen: Vegeta es el Uke ¬¬**

**Cathy: Digan ustedes, para mi Goku es el uke ^^**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

—hola —: acciones del personaje

* * *

—Eh... gracias... Vegeta

—No me agradezcas insecto —dijo con su voz orgullosa

La cercanía de ambos hizo que tuvieran un leve sonrojo no tan evidente. Obviamente los dos querían conversar con su amigo, pero las circunstancias no lo iban a permitir... ya que cada quien tenía una familia a quien atender.

—Nos vemos mañana Vegeta —le dijo Goku despidiendose de su amigo para irse volando hacia la montaña paoz

Vegeta observo como se iba volando, dandose la vuelta pensando en la razón de por que lo hizo, pero hablaria con el si o si.

—_¿Por qué lo habrá echo? — _pensaba detenidamente el orgulloso principe de los saiyajin —_¿Qué será lo que quiere? ¡Agh! ¡Maldito insecto! —_una vena de dibujo sobre su sien, dando a enteder su enfado y algo de confusion por la acción tan repentina de Kakarotto, o mejor dicho... Goku —_Ya verá cuando lo encuentre... ahg... ¡No tengo ni donde quedarme en este asqueroso planeta! Aunque... Puedo ir a la Capsule... ¡NO! ¡NO ES UNA OPCION IR ALLA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTOY MUERTO! —_se elevo en el aire mientras seguia pensando, en algunas veces sacaba un ''Tsk'' de la boca, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era un saber la razón de ser resucitado, ya que para el orgulloso principe de los saiyajin, este planeta era una basura más. Aunque tenía familia, y el la quería... aunque no lo demostraba tanto dentro de su muy frío corazón alvergaban uno de esos sentimientos que los humanos acostrumbravan poseer, era el cariño y la sobreproteccion de su familia. El cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba que pasaría si volviera a la Capsule, estaría Bulma y su pequeño Trunks. Pero cada vez más que iba profundizando a su muy allegado corazón, viendo algo que le inquietaba... ¿Quién es la persona a quien yo amo? llegó a pensar luego de un tiempo meditando y profundizando, sin haberse dado cuenta en que momento llego a un arbol cerca de la ciudad del oeste. Cerro sus ojos, tratando de buscar en sí mismo esa respuesta, creía que veria a SU Bulma, pero a quien vio dentro no fue ella, sino otra persona con cabellos negros y alborotados, lo veía de espaldas; aunque todos sabemos quien era Vegeta aún no lo reconocía. La imagen de 'esa' persona fue desvaneciendose un poco mientras el abría sus ojos de nuevo.

—¿Pero qué estaba pensando? —gruño, con su voz fría y desviando la mirada hacía el sol que empezaba a ocultarse de nuevo, el ocaso llegaba y el tenía que pensar donde iba a pasar la noche. Se bajo del árbol y dío una rápida vista a la ciudad que aún estaba a lo lejos, dío bufido de resignación y empredío vuelo hacía la capital del oeste, donde estaba la Capsule Corporation, y donde estaba su familia...

La brisa se le hacía algo extraña, puesto que en el infierno no hay tal viento que azotaba la cara tan pronto. Bajo un poco la vista hacía la ciudad, buscando lo que el llamaría ''Una esfera blanca inútil'', que enrealidad era la Capsule, pero así era como el se ubicaba en la Ciudad. Al poco tiempo divisó el objeto que buscaba y aterrizo en el.

* * *

Trunks Brief, un pequeño híbrido saiyajin estaba en el jardín de su casa viendo el cielo como casi hipnotizado, su mirada reflejaba algo de tristeza, puesto que sus cejas y parpados estaban caidos. El pequeño de 8 años estaba experimentando por primera vez un sentimiento en especial. Sin darse cuenta una pequeña lagrima se escapó de sus ojos y cayó en el pasto, el recuerdo de esa batalla con Majin Boo volvía a aparecer, y más aún cuando pensaba en su padre...

''_—Trunks, a pesar de que eres mi hijo nunca te he mostrado algo de afecto —Majin Vegeta se volteo a ver a su hijo, quien estaba en estado de Super Saiyajin —Dejame abrazarte...—el se acerco a su pequeño y lo rodeo con sus brazos dandole un tierno abrazo. La mirada de Vegeta no era fría, era con algo de tristeza y melancolía, pues la sitación le daba un golpe en la cara ''Tal vez nunca más los vuelva a ver''. Luego lo soltó —Cuida a tu mamá... —avanzo un poco de la escena, dejando a Trunks con algo de lagrimas mientras aún gritaba ''Papá Papá''. —Adiós, Bulma... Trunks... Cuidense... Y tu también, Kakarotto...—seguido de eso les dio una pequeña oportunidad para acabar con Majin Boo, teniendo como consecuencía su propia muerte.''_

—¡Otra vez no! —sollozó el pequeño, poniendose los puños en la cara secando sus lagrimas, el rastro de ellas que había quedado en esos pequeños ojos azules que reflejaban el cielo, solo por recordar a quien ''fue'' su padre.

Vegeta estaba en el jardín tracero de la Capsule Corporation, miraba todo de reojo viendo que no habia nadie cerca, pero si detectaba el ki de alguien. ¿De quién sería? Su ki es poderoso, pero no tanto como alguien que está enojado, sino como alguien que esta en un estado de depresion. Cerro los ojos para concentrarse en ese ki y luego reconocío de quien era, de su pequeño hijo Trunks.

Camino por donde sentía el ki, para luego encontrarse con una imagen un poco sensible y conmovedora: Un Trunks llorando y secando sus lagrimas, con la mirada baja y los sollozos débiles pero aún audibles.

— Oh... —susurro el príncipe de los saiyajines mientras iba acercandose poco a poco a la escena

Trunks subío la cabeza, creyo que habia escuchado algo. Sentía un ki aproximarse, un ki muy fuerte y poderoso, pero aún así; conocido. Se levanto y aún con las manos en la cara volteo su vista hacía la persona que se aproximaba a el.

— ¿P-Papá? —el se quitó las manos de la cara al ser que no creía que era verdaderamente quien estaba viendo frente sus ojos — ¡¿Papá?! —volvio a gritar pero esta vez se restrego los ojos, y al ver de nuevo a esa figura sonrío abiertamente; pero aún con lagrimas en sus ojos. Corrío hacía el y lo abrazo de la pierna, dejando caer unas ultimas lagrimas— ¡Papá!

* * *

**Cathy: TT_TT se me jue la idea... quería hacer un encuentro algo emotivo entre Trunks y Vegeta, pero lo seguiré mejor en el siguiente, ya que la idea se me fueeee**

**Vegeta: Humana inservible...**

**Cathy: ¡Callate!**

**Yami: *se va* **

**Cathy: Hasta nunca, IDIOTA *cruza los brazos***

**Goku: *se rasca la cabeza* Aahh, aún no entiendo que fue lo que pasó...**

**Cathy: Pasa que el prefiere los torneos, a estar conmigo ¬¬ nunca nos besamos por los torneos, yo siempre lo acompañaba pero el NINGUN APRECIO, A LA MIERCOLES**

**Bardock: Hmph, se nota que no eres humana... niña**

**Cathy: ¬¬ claro que no lo soy, *mueve su cola* ¿Qué no se nota? Bueno ú.ú hasta el siguiente cap o/ Aileen ¡despidete!**

**Aileen: Ay, ¡Adiós people!**


End file.
